Michael Kyle
Michael Kyle "I'm Original". - Michael in Julie's Big Step.﻿ ﻿ Michael Kyle is one of the main characters of the series Jordon Vs. Hollywood. Michael is very actracktive when it comes to girls and how they think of him. He is very talented in music and can sing, act, and can even dance alittle. He is very caring to his friends and is in a relationship with girlfriend Julie Jackson. Julie and Michael started their relationship pretty much after the series started and throughout. Michael is very popular when it comes to all the girls at the Sullivan Studios and he is very helpful and smart when it comes to things. He is played by Mark Kosh. Relationship With Others 'Julie Jackson' Julie and Michael have been dating eversense the episode of Julie's Big Step. Since that episode Julie and Michael have been spending time together and enjoying each other. They have also been seen in some episodes kissing it was like an obssesion over they're relationship. They're relationship has lasted for good and they will continue to be there for each other. Mulie [[Jordon Preston|'Jordon Preston']] Jordon and Michael are best friends. In one episode Michael offered to help Jordon in what she was doing. (As singing an opprpicaite verson of Lady Gaga "Paparazzi"). And in New Boy Jordon asked Michael if he could help her create a song and he said he could do it. Although at one point Michael was annoyed when Jordon was spying on him and Julie in (Julie's Big Step). But other than that they will always be good friends.' Mordon' [[Noel|'Noel']] Noel and Michael have always been good friends and it will stay that way. Michael has always been concerned about what Noel does and has been there to help. They're best moments has been in Noel's Family when Noel has mentioned that Julie and Michael have been at her house. Also, in Noel's Birthday Party he went to Noel's birthday party, in Golden Ticket Shahira she was seen on camera riding in a car with Michael, and in Best Movie Michael and Noel for the first time kissed on camera while filming a movie. Julie doesn't seem to mind if when they get close together (Unlike with Jordon) because Noel is her so called best friend. Although Michael does think that people like her, Jenna, Nick and Vick are alittle strange he thinks Noel as a good friend. Moel [[Nick and Vick Dickison|'Nick and Vick Dikison']] Michael can put up with the twins Nick and Vick. Although, Michael doesn't really much interact it was that in No More Dickison. Michael was seen at the main table (Outside the Sullivan Studios) trying to cheer him up but it wasn't working. Nichael and Vichael [[Jenna Preston|'Jenna Preston']] Jenna and Michael don't seem to interact much but in some episodes they seem to be near near each other. [[Anthony Sullivan|'Anthony Sullivan']] Michael thinks Anthony as a good menator and it is worth working with him. Although, sometimes Anthony does have terrible anisha he respects him and his condition and understands. And when Anthony called him "Michelle" instead of his real name. But Michael understand his anisha and when he does the same thing to Jordon she doesn't understand. He is a really fun and good person to Michael.' Aichael' Category:Characters